


New Memories & New Chances

by RavenT2



Series: X-Men: Crossroads [1]
Category: Wolverine (Movies), X-Men (Alternate Timeline Movies), X-Men (Movieverse), X-Men (Original Timeline Movies)
Genre: Gen, One-Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-08
Updated: 2020-01-08
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:47:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22165882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RavenT2/pseuds/RavenT2
Summary: After a day in this new timeline, Logan sits in his room, contemplating this new life. As he sits, Storm comes by to check on him. Set a mere hours after the ending of "X-Men: Days of Future Past." One-Shot. Wolverine/Storm implied. (Repost from my other fan fiction page)
Relationships: Logan & Ororo Munroe
Series: X-Men: Crossroads [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1703197
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14





	New Memories & New Chances

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: First posted on 1/27/2016.

Logan sat on his bed that night, still taking in everything that had happened. He managed to get through the class he was supposed to teach but he knew that it would be a long time before he adjusted to this new timeline, this new life. Still, all things considered, life wasn’t so bad.

A knock came to the door. “Logan?” Storm asked.

He looked up. He didn’t even realize that the door was open. “Storm,” he said. “Hey.”

“Are you okay? You never leave the door open.”

“I don’t?”

“No, you don’t.” She looked at him. “Can I come in?”

“Uh… yeah, sure.”

She walked and sat down next to him. “What’s going on? You’ve been different all day.” She thought about that. “Well… not that different. Still moody and standoff-ish, but you look like you’re confused. And you were talking with the professor for a long time.”

He stared at her then looked down at the floor. “It’s… it’s a little complicated, Storm.”

“Well, our lives are defined, at the very least, as ‘complicated’. What’s wrong? You know you can always talk to me.”

“Really?”

“Yeah, really. You don’t do it much but you can.”

He paused and took a deep breath. “I, uh… don’t know if you’ll believe me. It’s… not the easiest story in the world to tell. Or believe.”

“Our team leader can fire energy blasts from his eyes, you have metal claws, and I can flick my wrist and cause a hurricane,” she replied. “Try me.”

He scoffed but smirked.

“Whatever’s going on, Logan, I’m still your friend. I just want to help. So… let me try.”

He looked at her then nodded. “Alright. You asked for it. Here it goes…”

He went into detail about his ordeal and everything he remembered, which, as irony would serve, would be everything for the original timeline and the whole trial with Sentinels and the Trask mission.

After his story, Storm just stared at him. “My God…”

“Insane, I know,” Logan said.

“But… it makes sense, too. I get why you walked around so confused today. God, I don’t even know how you’re still sane.”

“Probably, the same way I was able to be in the past.”

“Good point. But… my God, Logan!”

He scoffed. “Yeah. Not the worse thing I’ve ever woken up from but definitely the most confusing.”

“So… what about the parts you don’t remember?” she asked. “Like things we’ve been through that weren’t in your timeline? Things that’ve happened here, I mean.”

“The professor said that he would help me piece all of that back together. I can’t really remember any of it but I’ve been getting flashes from this time.”

“What about the memories for the… other timeline?”

“Still there,” he answered. “I know them all. Feels like a curse.”

She placed a hand on his arm. “More like a gift, Logan. You were a man who didn’t have a past. Now? You have more than you know what to do with.”

“And how.”

“I think you were meant to be the one who was sent back. You’ve always been a difference maker.”

“Maybe too much of one,” he mused.

“For good or ill, it’s always seemed to work out,” she replied. “Just like now.”

“I guess so.”

“Look at it this way: you have a second chance now. No need to be same glum, moody, rude…”

“Don’t push it, ‘Ro.”

She laughed. “Sorry. Couldn’t resist. But, my real point is you can make the most of this second chance.”

He nodded, “Yeah. Yeah, you got a point there.” He smiled. “Thanks, Storm. I appreciate the pep talk.”

“My pleasure.”

“Next time, though, include beer with your pep talk.”

“Here’s a rule for you: the professor limits the beer on the premises.”

He scoffed. “Some things never change.”

She smiled and patted his shoulder, “I know, to me, you never left but… let me just say: glad you’re back.”

He looked at her and gave a smirk. “Thanks.”

She threw one of her dazzling smiles at him. “Good night, Logan.” She got up and started to leave.

He watched her about to leave and he considered that, in this new world, he was able to make some new things happen. One way was about to leave his room. It was time to change the game. “Hey, ‘Ro.”

She turned around.

“Breakfast tomorrow. Wanna blow this place and go eat somewhere?”

“We both have to teach class tomorrow,” Storm answered.

“Is that a yes or a no?”

She sighed and shook her head. But a mischievous look came to her eyes. “It’s a yes.” She left the room without another word.

Logan smiled. “Brave new world. This may not be so bad after all.”


End file.
